1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of user interfaces on computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which enables the user to define multimedia and internet environments on the desktop.
2. Art Background
Computer technology has advanced to the point that the user has been provided with a seemingly endless stream of information. The Internet is one example of a resource that enables a user to access large amounts of information. In addition, it is quite common to provide audio/video on a computer. However, to some users, this information may be somewhat overwhelming, as it is not readily apparent how to organize all this information. In the simplest sense, such users will simply access the desired media, e.g. Internet, and when he is finished with the access, he will access another type of media. This is quite cumbersome and not efficient. It is therefore desirable to provide a system to enable the user to configure the "user's world" of information resources and enable a user to access those information resources easily and intuitively.